1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a receptacle connector, and more particularly to a receptacle connector flexibly connected to a mother board.
2. Description of Related Arts
Taiwan Pat. No. M457323 issued to JU CHENG on 2013 Jul. 11 discloses a receptacle connector comprising an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing, and a metal shield covering the insulative housing for defining a space for receiving a mating plug connector. The insulative housing has a base portion and a tongue portion extending forwardly from the insulative housing. The contacts have a plurality of contacting portions for connecting with the plug connector, a plurality of soldering portions for soldering on a mother board, and a plurality of connection portions connecting between the soldering portions and the contacting portions. Because the soldering portions are directly soldered on the mother board of an electronic appliance, connection between the receptacle connector and the mother board is fixed. Such layout of the contacts on the mother board does not meet miniaturization of an electronic appliance.
A receptacle connector flexibly connected to a mother board is desired.